Episode 4129/4130 (25 December 2010)
Synopsis Janine leaves Ryan a message, he’s got until lunchtime then she’s telling the police everything. Max reassures a panicking Stacey that Janine has no evidence. Janine corners Lauren, Max steps in. Throughout Christmas dinner, Jean watches Stacey closely. Afterwards Jean questions Stacey. Distraught, Stacey eventually confesses that she did kill Archie. Jean takes Lily to the Vic, she doesn’t feel safe leaving her with Stacey. Ryan tells Janine he doesn’t love her. Desperate, Janine clings to his leg, but he shakes her off and leaves. Ryan finds Stacey and insists they need to leave now, he doesn’t care that she killed Archie. Stacey’s unsure, but Ryan sets off to find a car. Janine arrives. Everything she says to Stacey is calculated to increase her feelings of guilt about Bradley’s death, suggesting it should have been Stacey on the roof. When Stacey tries to leave, Janine grabs a knife, holds it in Stacey’s hand then stabs herself. Horrified, hands covered in blood, Stacey walks out of the house, passing Jean in the hallway. Max follows Stacey as she climbs up onto the Vic roof. Stacey looks down at the Square. Max manages to convince Stacey not to jump. Stacey moves to take Max’s hand but slips, Max pulls her to safety. Max tells Stacey to stay put, he’ll get his car and get Stacey away from the Square. At Janine’s insistence, Jean phones Ryan. Janine leaves the Slaters, determined to stop Stacey and Ryan leaving. She staggers into the pub and tells everyone Stacey tried to kill her. Lauren finds Max holding his passport, he kisses her and leaves. Stacey returns home and finds Jean with Lily. Stacey manages to convince Jean she didn’t hurt Janine. Jean panics, the police are coming! Ryan returns, insisting they have go now, but Stacey stops him - she’s not sure if she loves him. Max arrives. Upset, Ryan says goodbye to Lily and hands her to Stacey. Tearful, Stacey and Jean say goodbye. Ronnie and Roxy stop Stacey. Stacey tells them she did kill Archie. Roxy’s furious, but Ronnie holds her back and tells Stacey to go. Max and Stacey drive away. Janine staggers out of the Vic as the police arrive. She tells them Stacey Slater tried to kill her. Janine appeals to Ryan but he ignores her. Max and Stacey arrive at the airport. Max admits he still loves Stacey and suggests he comes with her. They kiss but Stacey quickly pulls away. She explains she still loves Bradley, Max is her dearest friend, but nothing can happen between them. They part, Max drives home to the Square as Stacey and Lily sit on a plane, looking out at the lights of London as they fly to safety. Over Christmas Dinner, Shirley tells Roxy that Janine accused Stacey of killing Archie. Roxy’s determined to find out the truth. Ronnie says she’ll deal with it. Ronnie cross examines Max. Lauren’s upset, it’s all her fault! Roxy’s aghast when Ronnie allows Stacey to leave with Max. Greg and Tanya spend Christmas Day at Max’s. After Ronnie’s visit, Tanya concludes Max is still having an affair with Stacey. After Christmas dinner at the Slaters’, Kat and Alfie throw a party at the Vic. Dot’s feeling blue, she didn’t get to sing a solo at the choir concert. At Alfie insistence, Dot sings ‘Pretty Baby’. Pat’s follows, singing ‘Fever’. Bianca comes home. Whitney invites Ryan to stay for Christmas Dinner. Bianca’s furious with Whitney, the police nearly found the stolen jewellery! Bianca throws the jewellery down a drain; she’s shocked when Whitney admits it was Phil Mitchell’s. Credits Gallery George Trott (25 December 2010).jpg|George Trott (25 December 2010) Bobby Beale (25 December 2010).jpg|Bobby Beale (25 December 2010) Amy Mitchell (25 December 2010).jpg|Amy Mitchell (25 December 2010) Carlot Poster (25 December 2010).jpg|Carlot Poster (25 December 2010) Dot Branning Bedroom Plaque (25 December 2010).jpg|Dot Branning Bedroom Plaque (25 December 2010) Notes This was the first episode shown in High Definition (HD) Category:Episode Category:2010 Episodes Category:Hour-long Episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Episodes featuring Julia's Theme